


38.5（05）

by yunhanluming



Series: 38.5 [2]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼, 狼人, 血族
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	38.5（05）

樱井脱下衣服，两人从窗口一跃而下，落地时已经成了一人一狼，樱井金棕色的毛发在松本眼底落下一片光辉，身型是松本数倍的狼王趴在草坪上：“上来。”

松本顺着他用前爪搭成的台阶爬上去，双腿夹在狼脖子上，双手比划出一个小狼崽的大小。：“狼可以长这么大的吗……小时候你不就只有……这么大。”

“本体没这么大，变大一点你不容易掉下去。”狼走了几步，像是不太适应：“精灵送给我一本魔法书，我学了点，不过这个今天是第一次用，不太习惯。”

“那你也可以变小吗？或者干脆变成别的什么。”松本揪起他脖子上一小撮软毛：“萨摩耶，拉布拉多，或者仓鼠什么的……”

“越说越过分了你。”松本正沉浸在随意撸各种小动物的幻想里，面子挂不住的坐骑突然跃起。

松本整个人被颠了一下，摔在坚硬的犬科动物脊骨上，揉着屁股扯下一撮狼毛：“痛！”

“你不喜欢狼吗，喜欢那种小小的可爱的动物？”被揪了毛的狼吃痛，然而化作狼形的樱井性格也更偏向于狼，对自己的伴侣百依百顺，在悬殊的体型差下他看松本小小的一只，更舍不得和他作对，低低地嗷了一声回过头去看他。

松本看着他回过来的脑袋，漆黑的眼中倒映着自己的整个身影。樱井总是对他的话格外敏感，反倒是不相熟的人即使失言他也会用笑声掩盖过去。原本以为是他斤斤计较，后来才发现那是犬科动物不轻易露出的肚皮。

“喜欢你。”松本趴在狼背上，双手并用揉搓大狼的整个脑袋，不时用指尖在他耳后和下巴刺激，不出所料没有犬科动物挡得住直球和被撸脑袋的双重攻击，狼委屈的表情一扫而空，带着松本越过围栏，落地缓冲，松本在他背上坐得稳稳当当。

“趴下抱紧，我带你去个地方。”

松本在狼背上找了一块最柔软的地方趴下，樱井体格太大他抱不住，只好抓住两撮毛发保持平衡。

“你这么扯我会秃的。”

“你这个年纪秃了也很正常。”松本拍拍他的头顶，手上松了些，他想了想樱井秃头的造型，发现自己看上这匹狼多少还是和他的皮囊有点关系。

“坐稳。”

话音刚落，松本身侧的景物就以残影的形式向后倒退，他的知觉慢慢回归，高速移动带起的风刮在脸上有细微的刺痛，他干脆脸朝下整个埋进狼背中，樱井的味道包裹着他，这种味道对他来说代表着他生命中最轻松快乐的一段时光，短暂却难忘，好在这种味道回来了，他的幸福也快回来了。

狼人本就以速度著称，樱井变大后又有体型优势，巨大的身体在多摩森林里开出一条道，松本还买在熟悉的气味里怀念上多少时间，樱井的声音就在耳边响起。

“到了。”

松本抬起头，视线从面前两只扇动着的兽耳中间看过去，有一汪孔雀蓝的湖水，湖面如镜，不远处群山错落，恍若仙境。分明是寒冬时节，这篇地方却是春天景象。

他呆愣愣地看着眼前的景色，嘴不自觉地张开，狼慢慢趴到地上，侧身把松本放下来，向他解释这片秘境的来源。

“这里是我一直跟你提起的那个精灵朋友的居所，只有我和他可以随意出入。”狼跟在松本身后慢慢踱到湖边，松本伸手想要碰碰湖中的水，又不忍心打搅这份宁静，只得缩回手盘腿坐在湖边静静欣赏。载他来的坐骑四处转了一圈，小声嘟囔：“大野桑好像不在啊……”

“孔雀蓝代表‘隐匿’，在精神领域中，是遥不可攀的神界的颜色。”松本望着眼前的湖面：“这么正的孔雀蓝从来没见过，果然是精灵的作风。”

“不过樱井翔——”松本往后仰，正好靠到狼柔软的肚皮上，他惬意地眯起眼，抚摸着身侧的狼尾：“凭什么你能随便进出别人的居所，嗯？”

犬类的尾部是全身唯一的禁地，即使现在抚摸着他的人是松本依然不自觉地感到警惕，松本掐着他的尾巴尖，斜眼看着他，意思是不解释清楚今晚我就炖狼尾汤喝。

“朋友！真的只是关系比较好的朋友！”求生欲让樱井的音调都上去了。

“你来过这里几次？”松本捋着他的毛问。

“记不清了…”

“本来想说你来过几次我就拔你几根毛，既然你记不清了，我给你换个光头造型怎么样？” 松本利落地拽下他身上一撮毛。

对主人百依百顺的狼突然发出一声哀嚎，尾巴竖起抽向松本。

狼人对上吸血鬼平手居多，松本单手撑地越过狼背跳向另一侧，还未发作就发现眼前的巨兽正微小地抽搐着，呼吸沉重像是在忍受着什么。

松本这才想起樱井身上带伤，多半是刚才那一下扯到他的伤口。

他跳回原位一看，草地上有星星点点的血迹，自己刚才揪的地方恰好是樱井的伤口，自责和心疼一起涌上来，几步跑到狼头处，在它湿漉漉的眼睛边上亲了一口：“对不起啊翔君……你变回人形我帮你处理一下。”

“我衣服还留在你屋里，现在变回去是裸的。”受惊的狼受到安抚恢复平静，伸出舌头在松本脸侧舔了一下：“湖水里有精灵的魔法，用那个帮我擦一下就好。”

“裸的就裸的…我又不是没见过…”松本脱下自己的外套，浸到湖里吸饱水，掀开伤处的毛发擦拭新渗出的血迹。

狼安静地趴着，身体弯曲成U型把松本半围起来：“你刚才在吃醋吗。”

松本动作一滞，闷闷地点头：“算了，我们分开这么久，你觉得寂寞和别人在一起过也很正常，回来就好。”

“我没有。”他淡淡地答道：“狼人一生只有一个爱人。”

松本被突如其来的直球正中靶心，咬着唇重复擦拭着已经干净的伤口。

“痛吗？”松本问。

“有一点。”狼甩了甩尾巴，然后缩到本体大小，短程助跑后蹿进松本怀里。

月色下松本看着不远处冲向自己的物种，一时分辨不出是狼还是狗，大方地张开双臂抱住扑过来的恋人，在他伤口处吹吹学着幼时的语气说：“把痛痛吹走。”

樱井在他怀里舒服地滚一圈，舌头伸出来在松本脸上四处舔：“好像是不痛了。”

“你别舔了…你这样我回去肯定要被斗真笑！”松本挂了满脸口水，躲闪着佯装生气在他脑袋上敲了一下。

“黏主人，没办法。”

“那是狗！你装什么装！”

“那我黏你总行了吧。”说完他低下脑袋等着被摸，松本只好捧着他的脑袋一阵揉搓，变了形的狼脸上露出愉悦的神情。

松本整个人都快被蜜灌满，笑出一口整齐的白牙和怀里的狼抱在草地上打滚，洁癖抛到脑后，沉浸在和十六岁完全相同的单纯快乐中。樱井也完全抛开了平日里一族之长的架子和松本胡闹，旁人眼里就是一派漂亮青年和他的宠物的纯粹美好。

只有甜蜜中心的两个人知道，他们这一场失而复得，个中苦楚究竟有多少。

胡闹结束，两人已经滚到湖边，樱井双手撑在松本两侧，不知道什么时候已经化回人形，只有耳朵和尾巴还没收回去，松本伸手逗弄他颤个不停的耳朵，又玩小动物似地揉起他的圆脸来：“翔君是我可爱的翔君——”

松本抬起上半身要去吻他，临近湖面的地方有个不小的坡度，他一不留神就要滚下去，被樱井一把拦住捞回岸上：“小心点，弄湿了又要喊冷。”

“你暖和不就好了…”松本抱着他的手臂往湖里探，意料之中地看到自己满脸都闪着水光。

被狼舔的。

吸血鬼的洁癖后知后觉地发作起来，用袖口抹着脸上的口水渍：“啊…都是你干的好事……都跟你说不要舔了！”

樱井从身后环着他，蓬松的长尾巴绕到松本身前在他的下巴上搔刮：“润小时候不是很喜欢被我舔的吗？尤其是这里…”湿热的舌尖碰到他冰凉的脖颈上，樱井还不罢休，双手钻进男人衣服中捏住两颗柔软的乳尖揉弄，敏感的部位在他手中迅速充血挺立起来，不用看也知道已经变成了诱人犯罪的深红色：“那个时候是润不让我变成人形，要我用舌头舔你，只是被舔后面就高潮了，润从小就是个性欲旺盛又敏感的孩子啊……”

“你别在外面发情……嗯……”粗糙的舌面贴上来，樱井的舌头也没变回人类的模样，没几下松本就软倒下来，毫无作用地用手肘向后顶着樱井胸口。

“我可没有在发情，好像是まっちゃん要发情了。”结界内四季如春，樱井的舌头流连在松本的耳垂和脸颊，也不怕他觉得冷，抽出手把松本扒了个干净。

兽类的舌头比起人类来灵巧数倍，松本禁不住挑逗，没几下就欲求不满地在樱井怀里扭动，抓着男人正在解自己皮带的手放到胸口：“摸一下这里……我自己脱……”

“润发出可爱的声音了。”樱井捕捉到饱满唇瓣中溢出的细碎呻吟，耳朵颤得更厉害，抱住半身赤裸的松本放在自己腿上，埋首折磨他圆润白皙的肩膀，双手拇指指腹抵在挺立起来的乳尖处画圈：“要一直这样摸吗，还是喜欢舔，主人喜欢什么我都会做的。”

松本因为他的称呼气息更乱，抬头看向露着犬牙不怀好意的人，抓着他的发顶拉向自己胸口，努力调整呼吸道出命令句：“舔我。”

乳首立即进入湿热的口腔，被一条长舌包裹，舌尖戳弄顶端勾起阵阵酥麻快感，樱井的手覆在他半勃的性器上揉弄，几下之后就顶着内裤挺起来，松本觉得胸前的麻痒遍布全身，哼了一声挺起胸口指示樱井：“不够，用力点。”

“是。”樱井像是松本豢养的奴隶，对他唯命是从。不过这层关系只停留在性爱中，樱井把握着松本所有的敏感地带，包括精神层面，颠倒的支配关系会让给他们都更加兴奋，他不介意在极致的欢愉中放低一点点尊严。

松本在樱井更加激烈的舔舐中忍不住弓起身，浑身泛起粉色。樱井终于肯放过他胸前可怜的两点，喘息着转移阵地，抬起他一条腿攻向大腿内侧。

“翔桑有点退步了。”松本把手指插入他的发间，大腿内侧的皮肤有格外色情的敏感度，肌肉随着有些粗暴的啃咬动作抽搐着，松本极力控制才能保持语调的平稳，然而责令的话语还是带上了撒娇的尾音。

“那我只好更努力一点让主人舒服了。”被责备的大型犬垂下耳朵，更加卖力地舔弄怀里的身体，松本身上每一寸都没有被放过，连脚趾都被樱井一个个舔吸过去，他怕痒地躲闪，继而被抓住脚踝攻入重点。

“哈……”后穴顶上一个湿滑的物体，松本有些受不住地蜷起身体，久违的刺激让他难以招架，没几下就被舔射。

樱井发梢挂着他的精液，抬起头撑在他上方：“前面都没碰就射了，主人也没什么进步啊——”

“翔桑——”松本黏乎乎地抱住他的脖子，高潮的的余韵逼出奶音，小猫似地咬上他耳尖刮蹭，手沿着男人脊背摸下去握住那根正兴奋地摇个不停的尾巴上下撸动：“语气很冷淡，但是尾巴从刚才开始就摇个不停哦——”

腰上挂了一条腿，脚后跟诱惑意味十足地蹭着他的后腰，樱井顺势挤进两根手指，换来松本滚动着喉结闷哼了一声。甬道内的软肉裹着他的两根手指吮吸，柔软又紧致的内壁在他的抠挖下痉挛起来，狼尾扫在他腿根，再加上完全露天的环境，松本隐隐有些被野兽侵犯的错觉。

扩张没有持续多久，樱井迫不及待地想进入他，松本主动翻过身跪趴起来，腰部下陷臀部抬高摆出最适合交尾的姿势，樱井抓住他的细腰冲撞进去，松本被体内物体异常的形状惊住：“你下面也没变回去？！”

“没有。”樱井故意回避重点，侵犯着身下汁液丰沛的肉穴。比起青涩的少年身体，松本现在就像一颗熟透的果实，任何轻柔的触碰都有可能戳破他饱胀的紫色外衣，溢出里面甘美的液体。樱井低头看着两人交合处挤出的液体，有他之前留下的唾液。松本在他快速的抽动下意识逐渐涣散，好看的眼睛里溢满水雾，高潮过一次的性器又挺立起来，随着樱井的节奏前后晃动，破碎的呻吟洒在草地上，眼中是此生挚爱，天地是浪漫星空。

樱井逐渐进入状态，掰开他的臀瓣进得更深，松本皮肤上留下他的掌印，更激起原始的侵犯欲望，松本体内被摩擦得滚烫，内壁的抽搐随着樱井动作的愈发粗暴也剧烈起来。他感到小腹发胀，体内的肉刃正在发生微妙的变化，趴在他背上凑上来接吻的樱井粗重的呼吸更印证了他的想法。

樱井翔快高潮了。

松本的意识被嘴唇上的犬牙拉回来一点，想在樱井彻底锁结之前逃出去，小腹的酸胀感越来越不容忽视，他向前爬动想让不断膨胀的犬类阴茎抽出来，被作恶的狼人抓住腰拉回来顶得更凶，松本呜咽着摇头，求饶似地回头看着他：“别……”

樱井无视，把软成一滩的松本翻过身面对着他，巴掌脸因为快感和惊慌的双重攻击涨红着，呻吟随着体内那物的膨胀逐渐带上一丝痛苦的哭喊。樱井在凌虐的快感中射精，根部的海绵体在松本体内锁结卡死，一股一股地把精液灌进他体内。

“太多了…”松本也跟着高潮，稍稍平静过后不再挣扎，强行拉扯只会让两人都受伤。他似怒似嗔地剜了樱井一眼：“你就那么不想出来吗？”

射精的过程至少持续三十分钟，樱井餍足地环抱住松本，不时往他体内灌进一股精液：“嗯，不想出来。”

“下不为例。”射精没有规律，总之在那根阴茎还堵在他体内的时段里随时都会被中出，松本断断续续地哼着，按住樱井龟头所在的位置好让被内射的不适感稍微减轻一些。

“难受……”忍不过十分钟松本就贴进樱井怀里撒起娇来，过度使用的嗓子沙沙的挠在樱井耳朵上：“这种破构造有什么好处啊……”

“方便繁殖。”樱井看着他微微鼓胀的小腹：“给我生个小混血？”

松本抓起他的尾巴咬了一口：“生不出来，你等着绝后吧。”

 

三十几分钟后两人终于得以从连体婴儿的状态里解脱出来，膨大的海绵体刚一恢复正常大小，精液就从穴口处淌出来，松本皱着眉头让樱井帮他清理，拉扯他的耳朵泄愤。

樱井吃痛地收回耳朵和尾巴，抱着被折腾得够呛的松本哄道：“作为补偿，让你咬我一口。”

松本还在拽他头发的动作一滞，不自觉地看向樱井颈侧，血管在他眼中是可视的，甚至能看见里面涌动的血液，对他而言那是罂粟的红色。

樱井一向禁止松本吸狼人血，这是他在松本面前残存不多的对自己族群的偏心。

松本在他认真的神色里慢慢靠近，诱人的气息吸引着他露出尖牙，他堪堪碰上那片温热的皮肤，却发出一声有些痛苦的叹息。

“我会控制不住的。”松本靠在他的肩上摇头：“你的血闻起来感觉会上瘾，别给我咬你的机会。”

“被你吸干我也心甘情愿。”樱井揉着他的脑袋，从伤口处沾了一丝血液送到他嘴边：“一小口没事，一直喝次等血你会挡不住阳光的。”

松本还在犹豫，樱井说的没错，回到日本后他的进食只有动物血和过期血袋，这两种都是不能维持他能力的次等食物，只能勉强果腹，从活体人类的身体中直接进食是他们的普通食物，顶级的则是狼人血，而樱井作为狼人金字塔尖的首领，血液更让松本无法抗拒。

贴上樱井的指尖，舌尖传来的美味让松本几乎忘记呼吸，尝过之后食髓知味，又贪心地咬破他的指尖吮吸起来。狼人没有拒绝，指尖无意识地在松本嘴里搅动着。

半晌过后松本红着脸抬起头，樱井指尖细小的伤口已经挤不出一丝血液，松本抓着他的手有些懊恼：“我就说了我忍不住的……”

“没关系。”樱井笑道：“爽吗？”

像松本这样可以从性交中获得快感的血族可能掘地三尺也找不出第二个来，所以他们的性快感来源有更直接的方式——吸血。

松本别开头，支支吾吾地回答：“咬的要不是手指我就要高潮了……”

樱井还未作出反应，平静的湖面突然咕噜噜冒起水泡来，一个面包脸从水底下冒出来，樱井抓起松本的衣服挡在下身，结结巴巴地叫他：“大大大大野桑……原来在啊……”

松本看着草地上还残存的白色痕迹，猛地意识到刚才他们不是单纯的野战，而是在别人家里做了不可描述的事，恨不得立刻钻进地底下去。他把自己缩成一团躲到樱井身后：“你裸着跟人家说话干什么！快点变成狼啊！”

樱井大概是有雄性生物的通病，高潮过后脑子也会一起射出去一部分，经松本提醒才化出兽形，把羞得不行的恋人挡在身后。

大野从湖里爬上来，甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，翅膀和衣服都滴着水，松本趴在樱井背上冒了个头观察他，轻轻地问樱井：“这就是你说的精灵？”

“初次见面，我是大野智，精灵族。”大野试图捕捉到松本躲闪的眼神，松本固然知道和别人打招呼时眼神飘忽是礼仪大忌，但他不知道大野刚才在哪里，看到多少听到多少，不知道他现在的平静是完全不知情还是精灵族的包容大度，抑或是暴风雨前的宁静。

“我叫……”他看向樱井，获得对方肯定的眼神后报出自己的真名：“我叫松本润，血族，初次见面。”说完他又钻到樱井身后去，期待大野别再和自己搭话。

“他这么容易害羞吗？”大野抓了抓头发走到樱井身边：“你来找我看眼睛还是……？”

“眼睛已经好了。”狼不动声色地把爪子搭在一片污渍上。大野察觉到他诡异的姿势多看了一眼，大声抱怨起来：“翔ちゃん你又把我这里弄脏了！”

精灵一挥手把他的世外桃源恢复原样，对这片污渍的来源毫不知情。

“大野桑刚才在干什么？”樱井蒙混过关，咳嗽一声转移话题。

“在水底睡觉，醒过来听到你在上面，以为你来找我复查，所以就上来了，本来想直接去人鱼那里问问金枪鱼什么时候会游到我那片海域的来着……”

大野身上水还没干，话题也跑进海里去，松本见他们刚才干的好事估计是瞒住了，从樱井身后走出来。

大野的眼神在两人之间徘徊，松本不解他的话题为何突然收住，捋着樱井伤处的毛发。

“我提醒过翔ちゃん现在的身体状况不适合再向别人提供血液了吧。”大野走近检查他的伤处，手掌浮起一道蓝色的微光覆上去，再挪开时伤口已经几乎复原，新长出一层白嫩的皮肉。

松本有些惊讶，大野解释道：“我主修疗愈系魔法，辅修时间系。”

“我是第一次看见精灵，刚才大野桑的出场方式还让我以为……”松本比划着一个从水底飞出来的手势

“啊，别误会，大部分精灵如果从水底下出来的话，应该就是你想的那样。”大野笑道。

“身上不沾水，然后转着圈从水底下冲出来，然后翅膀会发光的那种？”松本描述着他闹钟的画面。

大野给了他一个肯定的答复：“没错，但是我的飞行课没及格，今年还在考。”他背后的翅膀扇动了几下，但没起什么作用：“用走的真的没飞起来快啊……”

樱井因为他懊丧的表情笑起来，活动了一下刚恢复不久的伤部：“所以说你用移形魔法不就好了。”

“要是能用我当然用了……”

“对不起对不起，我忘了大野桑在疗愈魔法和时间魔法以外的科目上都没什么天赋。”樱井用爪子拍了他一下：“上次你是把自己送到哪了来着？牛郎店？”

“那种事就别提了。”大野苦笑着，突然一拍脑袋从口袋里掏出一封信来递给他：“相叶让我转交给你的。”

他们之间不方便直接联络，多靠大野做中间人，樱井已经习惯，接过来也没急着拆，直接交给松本收进口袋里，饶是大野再天然也知道不方便再呆着当个电灯泡了，从小木屋里抱着一堆钓具走出来：“我出海几天，找我的话打电话。”大野比了个call me的手势。

松门不由笑道：“精灵也用手机吗？”

“有人发明了方便的东西那就用嘛。”大野把缠绕在一起的鱼钩理顺，离开的背影都透着期待：“这次能不能遇到金枪鱼呢——”

“祝你好运。”樱井目送他离开，翻过身又成了肚皮朝上的姿势：“要回去吗，还是再呆一会儿。”

松本看看已经泛起橙光的天，摇摇头躺在他身上：“看完日出再走吧。”

“你这么喜欢太阳，在吸血鬼里算不算口味独特？”

“我还喜欢狼人，这才算口味独特。”

说话间天边已成了金黄色，周围的一切都从黑暗中跳出来，镀上一层金边。松本作为高阶吸血鬼无须对阳光避之不及，晨曦朝暮还可以抵挡得住。头顶的金色画卷慢慢被撕开一个红色的角，暖色系的大把色彩从云端辐射下来，和樱井的毛色相映成辉，今天不知怎么的阳光扎得他有些刺痛，狼却是很惬意的样子，在草地上打个了滚把松本笼进阴影里。

松本不忍心打断他和太阳公公温存，看起来樱井也有好一阵没有这样放松的时刻了。实在是他今天状态不佳，太阳整个跃出地面后只能老老实实地呆在樱井的影子里。

“不舒服吗？我们回去吧。”樱井注意到他的异样，站起身把松本挡在身下。

松本点头，慢吞吞地爬上狼背，把暴露在外的皮肤藏进他的毛发里。樱井一路飞驰，松本无言地看着阳光在他身上铸成一副刀枪不入的铠甲，好像这片金光就是为了驱散月色对他的荼毒而生的。松本突然伤感，他们的一切都那么不合拍，他为昼，他为夜，全是勉强。

樱井越过围栏，前爪顶开门进入城堡，特质的窗户遮住阳光，松本松了口气从樱井身上下来。

转眼樱井已经换好衣服从楼上下来，见松本还是愣怔地看着窗外，以为他是对没看全对日出有所眷恋。

“等你好一点我再陪你去看。”樱井拉着他上楼：“现在先去休息，是不是因为一直没有喝到新鲜的血才会这样的？我去帮你想办法，实在不行就先……”

“不喝你的。”松本打断他，坚决地又重复了一遍：“绝不。”

樱井拉着他进屋，从他外套口袋里抽出相叶的信一目十行地看着，阅读完毕撕碎在掌心碾成齑粉，朝窗外吹走。

“我不想伤害你。”松本看着他，此刻对信中内容的好奇也不那么重要了。

“我也一样。”圆眼因为笑意被带着弯成两道，松本知道这场交涉是成功了，抱住他的腰拉到身边来以冬天太冷为由催他陪自己睡觉。

狼人和血族之间的仇恨流淌在他们各自的骨血里，想伤害对方才是本能。松本贴在樱井胸口，嗅着对方身上的传来的气息有些心跳加速。他不由得贴上樱井脖侧的皮肤，微微隆起的皮肤下面藏着松本无比渴望的宝藏，樱井在梦中眉头微皱，脖子上的温度让他不适。松本突然被一个温暖的怀抱拥紧，继而一个带着困意的嗓音问他还冷不冷。

樱井的脖颈上留下一片水渍，松本只是眷恋地舔了舔，就极自制地停在了这一步。

缘分的奇妙之处就在于，也许它会让你爱上一个处处不合拍的人，还会在你心头施一种魔法，让你偏要勉强。


End file.
